


Trick Drabble #17

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Trick Tumblr Drabbles [17]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nick may have given his parents the wrong idea, Pre-Slash If You Squint, Troy is just amused af, without realizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: 45. your family ditches you for the holiday so i take you home with me, except my family thinks we’re dating now, and i don’t know how to tell them that we’re not





	Trick Drabble #17

**Author's Note:**

> problematiquefics asked:
> 
> 45\. for Trick?

Troy looked anxious as he climbed out of the truck and looked around Nick’s neighborhood. He’d never been here before, though Nick had invited him to come along to family meals on the weekends many times. He always declined, not feeling like that’d be a good idea. He didn’t always do well with new people.

Now here he was, going home with Nick to his parents house for Christmas because brother and father took off on some cruise without him for the next two weeks. 

Nick gave him a reassuring grin and wrapped an arm around Troy’s shoulders as he led the taller man to the front door. “Relax, my family is gonna love you. You’re too damn charming for them not to.”

Troy huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes before raising his hand to knock at the door. Right as he was about to it swung open and two people who could only be Nick’s parents opened the door.

“Nick! Welcome home.” Travis said, smiling at them both. “This must be the infamous Troy you’re always talking about.” The older man said, holding a hand out for Troy to shake.

Troy smiled and shook his hand. “You talk about me a lot, Nicky?” He asked, tone amused.

Nick just grinned, still standing with his arm around Troy’s shoulder. “You’re my best friend, dumbass. Of course I talk about you.” He said with a roll of his eyes before looking to his parents. “Troy, this is my mom, Madison, and my step-dad, Travis.” he introduced.

“Nice to meet you.” Troy said, nerves easing up a bit.

“Nice to meet you too. Now come inside.” Madison said as she turned away. “I got Nick’s bedroom all set up for the two of you already.” She added as they followed her inside.

Troy shot Nick a look of confusion at that. “I don’t mind sleeping on the couch, ma’am.” he said honestly, not sure how he and Nick would fit in his room. From the sound of it there wasn’t enough space for an air mattress on the floor according to Nick.

“Don’t be ridiculous, we aren’t going to make you sleep in the living room. Nick knows we don’t make Alicia’s boyfriend sleep on the couch when he’s here, we wouldn’t make you either.” Travis said, clapping a hand on Troy’s shoulder reassuringly before stepping past him and heading off in the direction of the kitchen.

Both Nick and Troy froze at that statement and turned to look at one another. Troy with a look of confusion and Nick with one of shock.

“I swear I never said anything to make them think-” Nick began, being cut off by Troy.

“It’s fine, Nick. But you’re the one telling them we’re not together like that. No way I’m being the one to crush your parents hopes and dreams.” Troy said with a smile and a teasing tone. “Now come on, sweetheart, let’s go get ourselves settled.”

Nick shook his head before leading the way to his bedroom. He was so screwed,

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
